


faith

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Family Fluff, Flick is going to threaten gods if they don't behave, at least i fixed some of it, sorta - Freeform, why do i keep hurting Nil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: It is Steffit who takes them to the temple - wide-eyed, trying to take in everything they can.





	

It is Steffit who takes them to the temple - wide-eyed, trying to take in everything they can. Flick keeps on talking to Nil, stopping only to breathe and ask Steffit questions. Nil doesn't say much, quieter now than he ever was before the incident at school and Steffit and Gin both tried to not show how it bothered them those few weeks. It was Gin who proposed this - it is a long shot, but they're at loss how to help the child. 

They know Garl is busy, as involved as he tends to be with everything going on in his domains, but Gin seems insistent he'll listen, something about family history, Steffit isn't sure. 

He was never particularly religious, without regrets abandoning Waukeen as he left his parents behind, cutting off all that reminded him of them. Now he's not quite sure what to do, standing under an altar to an alien god. The temple is nothing like the ones he remembers from his childhood - it is loud and bright, the obvious wealth visible everywhere seems accidental, not carefully set out to make a point, and the clerics seem to be on the move constantly, throwing them a look or a smile, but busy with their work rather than preaching. 

Looking more certain than he feels, Steffit invites the children to place their offerings on the altar, his own fingers mapping the one he brought. 

Flick goes first, dragging Nil behind, excited enough for both of them. Steffit snorts when she places what looks like shiny hair bands on the altar, saying just loud enough for Steffit to hear: ‘this is for your mustache! You can put it on and then they'll hold it up and they won't get dirty with food! We both made them! Mom said you like shiny things. You know what you should also like? My brother!’ Flick pushes Nil, all red in the face closer to the altar. ‘He's nice and he doesn't like being alone, and he is really funny! And if you don't like him I'll never, ever! speak to you again. So there.’

Steffit snorts.

Flick keeps glaring at the altar when suddenly there's a voice in Nil’s head: ‘say, what do you think about helping me out with some things?’

(Flick never works out why her favorite quill suddenly started screaming when she tries to write curse words. Nil spills the whole story the moment he stops laughing.) 


End file.
